


One Night in Copenhagen

by pisces714



Category: Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Drinking, Elias has a huge cock, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of come, M/M, One Night Stands, Propositions, Size Kink, Smoking, Some Fluff, Top Elias/Bottom Duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Duncan and Elias meet in a bar in Copenhagen and have a one night stand.





	One Night in Copenhagen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is an appropriate entry for Baby Bull Fest. I'm in love with the artwork I have seen of the Duncan and Elias pairing and was inspired to write something of them together. I'm sorry I'm not the best of writers but I really wanted to contribute to the Baby Bull Fest and show my appreciation for Elias. There may also be some Duncan love in there too.

Duncan paces his hotel room restlessly. He is in Copenhagen, Denmark on an assignment. It was not his job that was making him restless but his impending retirement.

There were still a few months until his 50th birthday. He had already signed a contract with his agency many years ago that states that all agents must retire at age 50. This could possibly be one of his last jobs as an assassin.

Duncan is really fucking good at what he does and he knows this. The hit he has the next day will be a difficult one but he knows he can handle it.

He has not come out of all his jobs unscathed, but he is still alive. His many scars and injuries littered all over his body could tell a story.

Duncan thinks about arranging for a prostitute to be sent up to his room but then decides against it. He is for some reason not in the mood for that kind of stimulation. His sex drive is normally very high and this is something that has worked in the past for him to take the edge off. But lately, while this type of experience has left him physically satisfied, it has left him emotionally drained.

He looks out the window of his hotel room and sees the lights to a strip club in the distance, which is very enticing. This would be a nice place to unwind but very risky. The man he has a hit out on is known to frequent strip clubs and he does not want to risk being seen before the hit is to take place.

He settles on a very low key, small bar a block away from his hotel. It is luckily one of the bars in Copenhagen that allows smoking. A few drinks and smokes should help him unwind. He orders a beer and settles in at a seat at the edge of the bar. He drinks his beer and smokes a cigarette.

He looks around the bar and there are not many people. Luckily, no one seems to be paying him much attention.

As he is sipping his beer, he notices an unusual but strangely handsome man walk up to the bar. He is wearing long shorts and a brown cardigan sweater. He is about the same height, and age as Duncan and has curly brown hair and a mustache.

He orders a beer at the counter. As this man reaches up to retrieve his beer, a small sliver of his belly is revealed. Duncan looks a bit lower and notices a huge bulge in this man's shorts. Duncan quickly decides that maybe tonight he is horny after all and would like to meet this man.

Duncan primarily is attracted to woman and enjoys having sex with them. Occasionally, he does enjoy the company of men though. When he does indulge in this, he prefers to receive and he prefers the man to be large.

Duncan has never put a name to his sexuality but he would consider himself sexually adventurous. Because of his profession, he has mostly had flings and one night stands.

He notices the man looking around for a place to sit. Once Duncan makes eye contact with him, he gestures for him to come over and sit in the seat next to him.

As the man approaches, he notices that this man resembles him quite a bit. He has a cleft lip, a different shaped nose, and curly hair but otherwise they look alike. The man walks over and sits next to him and gives him a questioning look.

"Hello, I'm Duncan." He is hoping the man knows English. Duncan can speak many languages but Danish is not one of them.

"Hello, I'm Elias." He briefly looks at Duncan then looks away. He pauses and then says, "You are not from here?" Elias speaks with an accent but he seems to speak English well.

"No, I'm here on business for a few days." Duncan continues to speak and hopes Elias will not press any further. "And you, what do you do here in Copenhagen?"

"I live here, I came here to the bar to get away from my brother Gabriel. He does not understand me and sometimes he is not a nice guy."

"I'm sorry to hear." Duncan gives him a concerned look.

Elias continues to speak, "We have just found out we are adopted after our father died. Our real father may still be alive and we will travel to the island of Ork soon to see him."

"I see." Duncan has always been a good listener and this man seems to have an interesting story to tell. He is also relieved that this man seems like he will be doing most of the talking. There is not much Duncan can tell anybody about his life anyway. He'd rather not speak than have to tell lies.

"My brother and I both have problems and we hope to find out why from our father Evelio Thanatos."

"What kind of problems?" Duncan is truly interested in the story.

"My brother Gabriel makes an owl sound sometimes. He doesn't know why. This is a problem for him because he is a professor."

"And you?" Duncan finds this man to be strange but charming.

"My problem is much too embarrassing to talk about." He covers his face in his hands.

Duncan pats him on the shoulder to comfort him. He does not want to press him further if he is not comfortable. They both sip on their beers in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Elias says, "I will tell you my problem if you promise not to laugh."

"I promise." Duncan crosses his fingers and shows Elias.

"I have a very large penis and balls. I also feel that they are full all the time and have to relieve myself many times. I told you, it is very embarrassing."

"It is not embarrassing." Duncan rubs Elias' shoulder again to comfort him. "I'm sure the ladies love you." Duncan jokes awkwardly.

This seems to brighten Elias' mood. "Oh yes, the ladies love me. Most of my brother's girlfriends leave him because they have a secret crush on me." He smiles but adverts eye contact with Duncan.

Duncan just gives Elias a smile. He can tell Elias is lying about this, he has learned to read people's body language very well over the years of being an assassin.

They continue to sip on their beers in comfortable silence. Duncan slyly looks at Elias' crotch and notices his shorts are still very tented. He knows most likely this is from his condition and not necessarily just an attraction to Duncan but he would very much like to take him to his hotel room.

Elias excuses himself to use the bathroom. Duncan suspects he will go to the bathroom to masturbate.

"Elias, you don't have to do that." Duncan grabs Elias' arm lightly. "I can take care of you. Would you like to come back to my hotel room with me?" Duncan has propositioned many people over the years and is rarely turned down by women or men. Although he often prefers to just pay for sex, it is nice when he finds someone with whom there is a definite mutual attraction.

Elias eyes light up. "You can bring the ladies to your room?"

"I could, but I would like to take care of you."

Elias considers and looks Duncan up and down. "Yes, I will do it. You are a very handsome man. You look like me but are much more handsome."

"Elias, I think you are very handsome too. I would not ask you back to my room if I thought otherwise."

There is always a risk with this but Duncan feels that Elias genuinely does not know who he is. He also does not think anyone has been watching him.

*****

It is a very nice hotel, one of the perks of being a world class assassin. They both begin to settle in. Duncan can sense that Elias is very nervous. Duncan offers him a drink, Elias declines.

"I think I am ready to begin."

"Ok, I'm just going to freshen up a bit." Duncan excuses himself to use the restroom and returns to the room.

"How do we do this?" Elias inquires still looking nervous.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to be the one to receive."

Elias just gives him a questioning look.

"It will be just like how you do it with the girls."

Elias covers his face and can't look at Duncan.

"What is it?" Duncan puts a hand on Elias' shoulder and rubs a bit.

"I have never been with a woman. I have also never been with a man." Elias sobs a little into his hands.

"It is ok." Duncan consoles Elias. "I am very experienced and will make sure that you have a good time. Just let me know if there is anything you are uncomfortable with."

"OK. I want to do this."

They are both standing by the bed and Duncan moves in to give Elias a gentle kiss. The kiss is awkward but it seems to ease Elias' nerves. Duncan begins to undress him and Elias joins in to help. Duncan quickly undresses himself. They are both now completely naked.

"You have a beautiful body Elias."

"Thank you. I play tennis. Your body is also very nice. It looks like mine, even the chest hair, but you are much more buff. Do you lift weights?"

"Thank you and uh…yeah." Duncan can't let Elias know what kind of training he has had to do as a world class assassin. He is also grateful that Elias didn't mention his scars which he certainly must have noticed.

Duncan sees that as Elias said his penis and balls are very large. It is probably the biggest cock he has ever seen. It is also uncut, very hard, red, and leaking. Duncan salivates a bit upon seeing it. Duncan knows that his cock is a decent size but Elias' cock is really a sight to be seen.

Duncan moves in to briefly kiss Elias again. He lightly cups Elias' balls and they are indeed very heavy and waiting for release.

Elias immediately begins to shake and make a strange moaning sound. His eyes are shut tightly. Duncan continues to massage his balls for a bit but he is not sure if Elias is enjoying it.

Duncan uses his other hand to stroke Elias' cock. He strokes only three times and Elias comes all over Duncan's stomach and chest moaning and panting. Duncan is surprised to see this amount of come all over his body. He is truly impressed.

"I'm sorry but don't worry, it will stay hard."

"That is quite all right. Why don't you go and sit down on the bed and relax?" Duncan goes to get a towel to clean off.

When Duncan comes back, Elias is sitting on the edge of the bed and he is still rock hard. Duncan is surprised that his erection didn't even seem to subside a bit. He has been waiting to take it in his mouth.

Duncan kneels in front of Elias and looks up at him. Once Elias gives him the ok, he starts to lick at the tip. There is still some come there so Duncan cleans it off with his tongue. Elias reacts right away again by making the same moaning sounds as earlier. Duncan feels a bit bad for Elias because he can't seem to get relief, but Duncan really wants to please him tonight.

Duncan begins to take the whole thing in his mouth. It is very large and thick and he can't quite get it all in but he tries his best. He sucks up and down while dragging his tongue up the back. Each time he comes back down he chokes himself a bit. He looks up at Elias and can see him leaning back on his hands, head back, eyes closed, and moaning loudly.

Duncan's own erection has been ignored and this is turning him on so much. He gives himself a few strokes just to ease some of the tension. Elias is soon coming down his throat. Duncan tries to swallow it all but he can't take it all and some dribbles down his chin.

Elias looks much more relaxed now and to Duncan's surprise leans down, grabs Duncan's cheeks and gives him a passionate kiss. This kiss was much better than their first awkward kisses. Elias seems to be a fast learner.

"That felt so good Duncan. What can I do for you? Do you want me to touch you?"

"I'd really like to ride your cock, Elias."

"Of course, it should be just a few minutes until I'm ready again."

They both get up on the bed side to side and start kissing. Duncan feels like he could get used to this. Elias' erection has subsided but is fully hard again after just a couple of minutes of kissing.

Duncan grabs some lube from the nightstand. He thinks about getting a condom but knows even the extra large size will not fit Elias. Besides, if he has never done this before he is confident he will be safe. There are far riskier things Duncan has done in his life.

Duncan straddles Elias and lubes his fingers and begins fingering himself. He wants to do this quickly because he is eager to take that cock inside him already.

Once he is ready, he lowers himself very slowly onto Elias' cock. It is really a lot to take and he has to take his time. The stretch is more than he has ever taken before but it feels absolutely amazing.

"Are you ok?" Elias places his hands on Duncan's hips and massages him gently.

"Yes. It…ahh…just feels really, really good. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Once he is mostly in, he begins to move up and down slowly. Finally, after a few minutes, he is seated completely on Elias. He feels so full, he can feel Elias everywhere. He changes his angle a little and Elias begins to thrust just a bit. They find a good rhythm and Elias starts to hit his prostate on each stroke. Duncan thinks about touching himself but he thinks this might just be enough.

Duncan can feel that he is getting closer and closer. Elias is panting and moaning below him and looks close to. Just then, Elias grabs his hips tightly and thrusts in so deep and comes. The hard thrust and feeling Elias' come inside him is enough to send Duncan over the edge. Duncan comes untouched all over Elias' stomach and chest with a long sigh.

Duncan stays where he is for a few minutes enjoying the sensation. He will miss having that cock inside of him so much. Once he feels Elias begin to soften, he pulls off. He grabs a towel and cleans Elias off and lays beside him. Elias puts his head on Duncan's shoulder and Duncan pulls him in closer.

"I didn't know it would be this good with a man."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Elias."

They stay like this for awhile and Elias even dozes a bit. Duncan forces himself to stay up. Elias wakes up with a startle and looks at the clock.

"I must go home. My brother Gabriel will be very worried. We must leave for Ork tomorrow."

"I understand." Duncan would like him to stay the night but knows it would be dangerous. In his business, he's only been allowed short moments of pleasure such as this. He is sad but relieved that Elias can't stay.

They both get dressed and Duncan arranges for a cab to take him home, even though Elias had insisted on walking.

"Will I see you again?"

"I would love to see you again but I don't know when I will be in this city again."

Elias scribbles his number and address on a notepad and hands it to Duncan. "If you are here again for business, you can come to my apartment. I make wonderful cheese."

Duncan smiles at this. "I hope so." He is a bit sad that his job has never allowed him to even try to have a relationship but he will retire soon and that may change.

Duncan walks Elias to the lobby and makes sure he gets in his cab safely. He doesn't always do this but he is fond of Elias. He feels a kinship with him, they are both lonely, misunderstood men. He is definitely thinking of paying a visit to Copenhagen after his retirement.


End file.
